Slavery Is Not Always A Bad Thing
by inu-dbz-12
Summary: Naruto is being traded away to slavery for the sake of peace with the Sand. Will he like his new Master? SasNar and MasterNar. Warnings:OOC(hopefully not much) and Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

Slavery Is Not Always A Bad Thing 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. And if I did I would be rich but seeing as I only have about 2 pennies to my name.

How this is different then the anime: The only time that Naruto has ever seen Gaara was when he fought Rock Lee for the first time, but never seen him after that. The Sand attacked at the exams early thinking that Susake was a no show but they can in just in time to help drive the sand away. Wining that one battle but not the war. But the 4th stilled died and the 5th is now in office. (Sorry I know that is confusing but it will make sense later on)

Chapter one: knowing is not always a good thing.

*********************************************************************************************

Deep in the heart of the forest sat Naruto, curled up in a little ball with his beautiful blue eyes brimming with tears. `Why does everyone hate me? I've done everything I could to help this village in any way possible and now they're just going to trade me away to slavery? This isn't fair! `

***Flashback***

Naruto was just finishing his usual routine. He woke to an empty house, hopped in the cold shower -- he couldn't pay this months hot water bill -- and, having successfully found clothes to wear that did not smell like week old sardines and/or have blood stains on them, he ate his beloved miso ramen. After slurping down the last bit of the luke-warm noodles he quickly finished gathering his gear and ran out of the decaying door and onto the street of the village he called his home.

After turning the corner, he braced himself for the onslaught of insults and glares of hate, but to his surprise he heard nothing: no children laughing happily in the streets or mothers nitpicking at the food stands, complaining about how their lives were just so unfair. There wasn't even the usual bums wasting away on the side of the road.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Still looking around for any signs of life, he noticed that everything was slightly different; the streets were stripped of the usual clutter of litter and the houses were standing proudly, showing off their true colors -- which were finally clean of the dust that otherwise marred them. Overall, the village just looked more polished. Finally, after searching the town for around thirty minutes, Naruto heard voices coming from one of the shadier pubs. Walking cautiously up to the shadowed entrance, Naruto slowly cracked the door open to better understand the jumbled words.

"Why is the Sand even allowed to be here anyway? After that stunt they pulled at the exams?"

"They claim they're here on official `peace` business. But I say that's bullshit; you know that they just want to squeeze more money out of us. But Hokage wants to give them a second chance."

"So, what do they want to trade? Ninjas? Land? Supplies?"

"Well, it turns out that their star ninja took a shining to one of our examinees, so they are willing to talk peace if they get him."

"Well, all I have to say is it better not be Uchiha; we need him here! His blood is much too valuable to leave this village!"

"Of course not! The Hokage aren't that stupid. They want that fox-demon, Naruto!"

"Good, now we finally have a good reason to get rid of that disgusting monstrosity. All he did was cause trouble anyway, painting the Hokage Mountain, pulling wigs off all the old men, and sneaking into the bathhouses. Let him rot away in the desert for all I care."

Not able to hear any more of this verbal torture, Naruto took off running as fast as his short legs could carry him… straight into Death Forest. 

***End of Flashback***

'What am I going to do now? I can't run away because hunter-nins will capture me and send me right back here. Great, just great! I know that I can't run but that still doesn't mean I want to be a slave to some stupid person that I don't even know! What am I going to do? I have to think of a way out of this.' Naruto thought as he brought his knees up to his chest and tucked his head into them.

---Meanwhile, at the bridge were Team 7 meets---

"Naruto! Naruto…Where are you? Susake, he has never been this late before. I mean, I expected this from Kakashi, but not Naruto. Could you please go look for him? I'm…I'm worried about him" Sukura asked, curling her fingers together in front of her face, trying to hide her blush. _Yes! Good going girl, going for the sentimental teammate trick. Now he is going to respect me, which will eventually lead to love, then we'll get married, have kids, and grow old together: forever in love! Take that, Ino-pig!_

"Hmph, why should I? The dope was late by himself, let him get into trouble by himself. Besides I don't have time to go looking for him, I have to train." Susake said, not even bothering to spare her a glance as he leaned his back against one of the decorative beams with his arms and legs crossed casually. _Sukura does have a point; Naruto is NEVER late. Man, I hope the dope is Ok even if he is annoying …Oh no, Sukura is up to something again. She has that look in her eyes. Damn it. I really don't want to deal with to today…well I never want to deal with this but still not today!_

"Really?" She spoke as she slowly stalked to him with sight sway in her hips. _He wants to be with me! Ok, I know that he said that he wanted to train…but that was just, just a cover up. Yeah, that was what it was a cover up. Now on with my most brilliant plan ever. Ok, girl be brave; he'll fall for you for sure this time!_ " Susake…are you sure that is the only reason that you want to stay is to train?" she cued softly as she sat down right next to him; practically is his lap. "Come on you can tell me" she whispered into his ear, her hands reaching up in to his hair twirling the thick coal locks between her fingers; not noticing Susake's body tensing up like a tiger read to pounce. When Sukura starting to rub her palms up and down his chest, Susake had finally had enough, he shot up from his formally comfortable spot on the ground, calmly walking off of a bridge and into the lush grass. 

"Hey! Where do you think your going?!" Sukura yelled angrily jumping to her feet.

Not even bothering to give a reply Susake continue to march in the direction of the forest. Sukura oblivious to anything other then her anger ran right up to him grabbed his arm and proceeded to yell at him.

"Susake, what is wrong with you? Why are you leaving?" she asked with her hand clutching on to his sleeve. Susake turn and looked directly into her eyes._ Man, I really hate to do this to her, but she just wont get the hint. She really is a nice girl and all, but I wish she would just give up and move on to some other poor sap like Lee or someone._

"Listen Sukura, you're a nice person and all, but I just don't like you like that. And I never will and there is nothing you can do about it." Susake spoke simply as if he was just saying the sky was blue and not breaking some girl's heart. Looking deeply into her eyes one last time he turned away. 

"Wait Susake! Wait, I could change. Please, just give me a chance! I could change." She called after him falling to the ground with crystal like tears of anguish and despair streaming down her face, with no hope of ever stopping. But Susake, ignoring her, proceeded on his way, which was ironically right into Death Forest. 

Walking deeper into the forest Susake was finally starting to calm down. _Now that I'm finally alone I can get some real training done. Okay what should I work on first, hand to hand combat or ki training? Hmm… since I have no one to spar with and I don't want to do shadow boxing I guess I do ki strengthening_. _And_ _I have been slacking off on my ki distance rang and now would be a perfect time to train it, especially with all the animals in the forest._ After finding a small clearing, Susake quickly went to work, knowing that he needed to find to right animal to trace. Glancing around the miniscule clearing he finally spotted a baby squirrel sitting on the ground below a gigantic oak tree, chewing on an acorn twice the size of its' own head. _Perfect. _Siting down on the ground beside the creature Susake crossed his legs comfortably and closed his eyes. Concentration deeply on the ki of the squirrel as it ran deeper into the forest. As it ran deeper in to the forest, Susake began to pick up a familiar ki. _What the heck is Naruto doing way over there? Better yet, why does h is ki feel so sad and depressing?_

Forgetting all about his pervious train schedule, Susake scrambled to his feet and started to run in the direction that he had last felt Naruto's ki. _Wait…Why am I running to see if the dope is ok? He isn't in danger or anything._ Susake thought as he slowed down his pace to a stop. _ So what if the baka is depressed, that is not my problem or any of my business…Demo, the dope has never been this sad before, he is always his annoying happy-go-lucky self. So what made his change like this all of a sudden? He was fine yesterday. Man, from the feelings his ki is giving off it most have been pretty bad. I guess I should go check on him just in case._ Deciding that it was best if he got there quickly, Susake started to run again but even faster then before.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Susake saw Naruto curled up with his face buried away in his knees beside a towering tree crying his eyes out. He quickly hid behind a tree near by to make sure that Naruto was alone. Seeing no one else there, Susake knelt down to watch Naruto closely; too afraid to get any closer to the crying tenchi. _ Tenchi? Why did I just call Naruto an angel? Well I guess he dose look like one with his sparkling blue eyes and sunny blonde hair…I didn't just think that._ Susake quickly snapped back to reality when Naruto began to move.

__

I guess that this is the only way, I don't want to disgrace the village by running away and killing my self is not really high on my list of this to do. So, when they trade me away to slavery I'll lye low for a couple of days or maybe mouths to throw off any suspicion then I'll run like the devil himself is at my heels. But I can't do anything if I just sit here wallowing in self-pity. Naruto thought as he used the cuff of his sleeve to wipe off his face, hoping to wipe away any evidence of his tears, turning his face slightly pink with the ruff cloth._ There has to be a law for someone to look that cute,_ Susake thought blushing brightly. Standing up with shaky leg Naruto started to wipe away any foliage that had stuck to his butt, still not aware he had company._ Oh my God how I wish I was that leaf, since when has Naruto had such a cute butt? _Susake pondered with his eye glued on the two round globes. 

Ok_, off to the old hag's office!_ Putting on his normal happy-go-lucky fox smile, thou this time if you looked close enough you could see the fear and worried gleam in his now dulling blue eyes, Naruto started to make his way out of the forest. But there was one problem…_how did I get here again? Oh crap, I can't remember! Now I'm lost on top of everything else, can this day get any worse? _Naruto thought shaking his head roughly, causing him to fall down right where he started off: on the ground. Susake not being able to hold it in anymore started to sinker at Nartuo's little hiss- fit thou he quickly caught himself, it was too late, Naruto had heard him.

"Who's there? I know someone is out there, now come out!" He yelled jumping up from his spot on the ground. Susake knowing that he was caught came out of his hiding spot by the tree. _Damn, I wish I 'd been able to watch him longer, he is acts pretty cute when he thinks no one is watching_…_Naruto what are you doing to me? I never used to think like this before I meet you._

"Susake! What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked taking a step forward as if challenging him. 

"I should ask you the same thing, Dead-last. Well, what are you doing out here in the middle of a restricted forest by your self, when you should be at the bridge?" Susake ask putting on his I-Know-everything smirk and taking a step closer to Naruto, accepting his challenge.

"Quit calling me that you jerk! And it isn't any of your business what I'm doing out here, but if you must know I was thinking. Anyway, shouldn't you be at the bridge to, like the perfect golden boy you are?" Naruto spoke with anger penetrating through his voice, once again stepping forward to Susake.

"I wouldn't have to call you Dead-last if you didn't act like one, Baka. Plus, I was at the bridge but knowing that if Kakashi showed up and found out that you weren't there he would have ether: cancel training or make up some stupid mission where we would have had to find you. So, I decided to go leave and get some of my own personal training done, but low and behold I find you sitting in the middle of the forest 'thinking" Susake said sarcastically crossing his arms as if saying ' I'm not going to play your stupid game'. But never the less he took a step forward; now not even two feet away from Naruto. 

"How did you find me anyway, like you said I'm in the middle of the forest?" Naruto asked his endless curiosity rising up to the moment. He to crossed his arms as if mocking Susake, then he too took a step closer not even noticing the shorting amount of distance closing between the two.

"I was doing ki distance training when I felt your ki it was…" Susake stopped not knowing if he should continue. He didn't take a step this time.

"It was what, Susake?" Naruto asked softly unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer, thou he still took his step closer but this time it meant something different. It was not meant to be challenging, it was meant to be helpful as if to pursue Susake into telling him. The two where not even five inches apart now. 

"It was… so sad and depressing. So, I came over to make sure you were ok Dope. Because knowing you for as long as I have you start to realize that were ever you are trouble normally follows," _I wish that I could kiss him, he is just so close, and I can even feel his body heat._ "Why were you so sad? I know that it is any of my business but your ki was just so depressing that is even made me worry." Susake asked reaching up to put a hand on Naruto shoulder with uncharacter like gentleness to make sure that Naruto didn't run away and so he could try to calm down the building heat inside of his own body. 

Needless to say Naruto was in a state of shock. _What the heck is wrong with Susake? Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden? He's 'worried' about me, but I thought that he hated me… His hand is so warm; I wonder why I never noticed it before? Is the rest of his body is this warm to? I hope so…Oh my God please don't tell me that I am getting a crush on the ' ice boy' of the village! No, this can't be happening boys aren't supposed to love each other. Besides Susake likes girls and I like Sukura. I'm just getting worked up over nothing. _"I wasn't sad over anything Susake, you must have felt wrong." Naruto said as he pushed Susake's hand off his shoulder, shuddering, instantly missing his warmth. 

"That is bullshit Naruto and you know it! Tell me what's wrong!" Susake yelled making Naruto running away, with Susake in hot pursuit. _I can't deal with this right now!_ Naruto thought as he tried to make his way though the trees but ended up failing miserably by stumbling on roots. Susake, being agile as ever, quickly caught up to Naruto and tackled him to the ground hard. _Oh god he feels so good, his skin is so soft! I wonder if it tastes as sweet as it smells? _Susake thought as he nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck fighting the urge to kiss it. 

"What the hell is your problem, Susake?!" Naruto yelled out from under from under him with his voice slightly muffled by Susake's hair. _Oh please never let this end, it feels so right to have him on me like this. _Naruto thought blushing, thou trying unsuccessfully to hide it by burying his face even farther into Susake's silky hair. 

__

"Please, Naruto tell me what's wrong." Susake asked, as he moved off Naruto, grabbing both of his wrists in one hand and pinning them over his head just incase he decided to bolt again. 

"Susake, please let me go" Naruto asked almost braking down again from all the stress and the alien feeling of someone trying to comfort him, was almost putting him over the edge. Susake, noticing this, pushed once more.

"Come on Naruto you can tell me" Susake pleaded with his fingers stroking the fragile skin of Naruto's wrists. Naruto opened his mouth speck when a sound alerted the two boys that someone was standing right over them

"Actually, Susake he can't," Kakashi said, appearing out of no where, clapping him on the back, " Now, could you please get off of him? Someone is here to see him." Susake and Naruto were both blushing brightly as Susake quickly climbed off of him. _I hate is when he does that! Wait, didn't he say some one was here to see me? _

"Someone is here to see me?" Naruto asked with the feeling dread pooling around in his stomach as his realized that is might be his new 'master' here to claim him. Susake, to remembering what he had said, perked up as well.

"Well, he isn't 'here', he is at the Hokage building. So, say your good-byes to Susake; oh and Naruto make sure you make them good, it might be a while till you see him again." Kakashi spoke sadly leaning his head down. _Damn it! Naruto doesn't deserve this! He never did anything wrong or hurt anybody! God I hate this and I know that the Hokage hates this to, but this is the only chance to have peace again. And losing one is better then losing thousands. _

"Naruto what is he talking about? You'll see me again tomorrow, right? Right Naruto?" Susake asked tilting Naruto's head up so he could see his eyes but instead of seeing sparking blue eyes all he saw was tears streaming down Naruto cute face.

"No, Susake you wont see me again tomorrow…you wont see me for a while" Naruto voice started to creak just as he finished._ I never thought saying goodbye to Susake would be so hard…I'm really going to miss him, even if he is the biggest asshole that I have ever meet. _"Susake, please never forget me," Naruto asked as he looked deeply in to Susake's eyes, " could you tell everyone else goodbye for me?"

"What is going on, Naruto? Goodbye, what do you mean goodbye?" Susake asked urgently, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder shaking him gently. _What is Naruto talking about? Leaving? He can't be leaving, I haven't figured out my feelings yet!_

"Susake, I have been trad-" "Naruto that is enough, he is not allowed to know, I still don't know how you even know. Susake, just say goodbye! You are making this harder then it has to be. You'll see him again someday," Kakashi said cutting off Naruto. Walking closer up to the boys he realized just how sad and confused they both were._ Susake, I am so sorry I'm doing this, but you can't find out about what is happening to Naruto…at least not yet. If I tell you now you'll go after him and that is just _not_ possible right now, there is too much at stake. _

"Susake, this is your last chance, say goodbye or you aren't going to be able too." Kakashi said once again turning his head away in shame for what he was going to do. Susake, who was still not believing what was going on once again, refused to say goodbye.

" Why do I have to say goodbye? Naruto what does he mean I 'might' see you again someday?" Susake asked pulling Naruto closer to him and looked in to his eyes. Kakashi shook his head sadly at hearing this.

"I'm sorry Susake but you had your chance," he said in a crushed voice, not even giving Naruto time to answer before disappearing in a puff of smoke and quickly reappearing before Naruto and Susake knew what happened, hitting them on the back of their neck's rendering them both unconscious. Picking up Naruto, Kakashi leapt into a tree and began the journey to the Hokage's office and to Naruto's new master from The Sand. _Naruto this is going to be the last you see of this forest, your friends, and village for a long time, I hoped that you enjoyed your last moments of freedom because you will soon come to rely on these memories. I wish you luck and I give you my prayers. _

Ok peoples, that is the end of chapter 1 of hopefully many more to come! I hoped that you liked it, I tried really hard on this one. Please review! (Begs shamelessly) Sorry if I made everyone really OOC, I am still work'n on that but some of them had to be OOC!!! Susake had to be confused about his love with Naruto! Oh, I have to give a shout out to my betas: Sadistic Shadow and Strawberry Poptart! Thank you guys so much! Strawberry Poptart thank you for putting up with my excessive questions! Sorry if you guys found this chapter long, just that on my other story people where telling me they were to short so I tried to see if this length worked out. Well, thank you reading! I will try to update soon. I promise! P. S I will try to have more…um 'juicy' stuff with Naruto and the Master in the next chappie!! (Wink) 


	2. help need beta

Hey everyone I finally finished the second chapter! It almost took me a year but I had writers block I swear! The only problem is that as you all know I have the worst grammar and spelling in the world, so I was hoping to find a beta before I posted the chapter. It is not very long but I really wanted to add a chapter so everyone knew that I was still trying to work on this story. So if anyone out there is willing to be my beta please write to me soon at iundbz12 (space) Make sure that you take out the space and that the first part is not inu but **iun**. Thank you! I hope to hear from someone soon! Bye.


	3. Owner

Hi everyone, it's me again! Man it has been almost an year! Sorry it took me so long to write the second chapter but believe it or not I had about 3 completely different versions of this chapter! Sorry if this chapter is not up to par but I really just wanted to get one out there so that you guys would know that I was still into this story. Thank you for patience with all the miss spellings in the first chapter, you would not believe how red my face turned when I read all those. There is going to be A LOT of OCC till later on in the story.

I was trying to get a beta for this story but I only had one person say that she wanted to but I could not get her email address, sorry WaterBookLover. Therefore, this chapter is unbetaed; Sorry in advance for the trouble. This is kind of a short one, I'll make the next one longer I promise!

* * *

Chapter 2: Owner 

'What the hell? Where am I?' Was Naruto's first thought as he slowly opened his sky blue eyes. 'God, it feels like I was hit on the back of the head with a sledge hammer!'

After rubbing the crust from his eyes, Naruto was able to take his first real good look around, 'It looks like I'm in a small room…almost like my room in my apartment.' Slowly making his way out off the queen-sized four post bed, that was much too hard for his taste, which had a silk dark blue comforter with black silk sheets. How does that stay on the bed,' Naruto thought absentmindedly, 'and why is there leather straps tied to each of the posts?' Looking farther on he noticed that beside the bed there was a large antique chest, bending down to get a closer look he saw a steel pad lock ."I wonder what's in that? Oh well, I'll find out later." He mumbled softly to himself.

"Don't worry about it my sweet, you'll soon find out soon enough" came a creepy voice from behind Naruto as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his upper body and pulled him roughly onto a hard, flat chest, which left his feet banging a few inches above the ground.

"Who are you? Let go of me you pervert!" Naruto yelled at his capturer, all the while kicking and randomly trying to head butt the man that was holding him so tightly.

"Why should I do that when I like you right where you are? Besides I own you now, so you better calm your cute little ass down before I throw you back on that bed. And believe me there is nothing that I would rather do right now, so I wouldn't tempt me." The mystery man whispered into the delicate shell of Naruto's ear and rubbing his right hand up and down the expansion of Naruto's chest making him shiver at the strange feelings.

"Own me! Who do yo-" Naruto started but then he remembered what had happen to him earlier. 'Oh God! This is my new "master"! What am I going to do? What happened to Sasuke? I don't want to be someone play thing for the rest of my life! May be I can get him to reconsider once he finds out what I am.'

"Look, listen I have no clue who you are but you better let me go and just back away. Believe me; I am doing you a favor! You don't want to get mixed up with me; I'll just make your life a living hell. You've seen me fight so you know that I couldn't even pass the exam. I can't cook anything besides roman, I can't clean, and most people think that I am annoying at best. So, please just let me go." Naruto asked with his head bowed slightly in shame as crystal like tears came to his eyes. The man, noticing his captive's weakening form, slowly put his left arm under Naruto's legs and picked him up bridal style, carefully making his way over to the plush bed.

"Hey now…you're not all that bad. I picked you for a reason not just because you were the prettiest one there. You have a light in your soul that I admire and was searching for, for a every long time now." 'God that sounded so cheesy even to my own ears!' the man though taking a breath, "Besides, why would you want to go back? Everyone hated you there. Here you will always be taken care of and protected." The man said as he put Naruto gently down on the bed, giving him his first chance to look at the mystery man. Not like there was much to see though, 'why does he have to wear a head mask? I can't see anything but his eyes, not even his hair! Though, his eyes aren't all that bad themselves, I never seen that color before. Is it green, blue, or both? Damn, I wish I knew was he looked like! I bet he is as pretty a Sasuke…what the hell am I thinking? But still… I would like to see his face.'

"Can I see you face or is that going to be a secret?"

"No, you can't…at lease not yet anyway" the man said sitting down beside Naruto, draping his arm on Naruto's cloth covered hips, pushing him down deeper into the bed. Naruto, feeling uncomfortable with the close contact, tried to wiggle out from the sudden 'pressure'. Plus, the man's skin felt like sandpaper rubbing against him.

"Oh, not that again! I thought that we already went though this." The man said as he quickly grabbed Naruto by his hips and pushing him roughly into the hard, silk covered bed. At that exacted moment there was a soft buzzing noise that came from the small two way intercom on the roof. The man hearing the intruding sound sighed, released Naruto and climbed off the bed. "I don't have time for this right now but we will discuss this in though detail when I return I a few hours. During that time, I want you to relax and maybe look around your new home; when I come back I give you the 'proper' tour. However, you will find that the lay out is just like your apartment except for one miner detail; you can never exit without me or my say so, you got that? Oh, by the way there is an outfit that I want you to put on before I get back as well; it is in the closet. I can't stand to see you in that ugly orange thing any longer."

Naruto, seeing the look that was give to him slow but almost hatefully shook his head, "You can't keep me here forever! I will find away out no matter how nice you are to me. This will never be my home, my home is with Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, his depressed demeanor vanishing as if it was never there, only to be replaced with one hatred and loathing

"Besides, what's wrong with my cloths, I like them so you can just shove your 'outfit' up your ass, buddy." At hearing this, the man abruptly turned on his heel, walked calmly over to Naruto and slapped him harshly across the back of his head, making him fall to the ground in a painful heap.

"Let me get one thing strait before you go any farther; I will tell you what to do and what to wear because I own you! You will listen to me or I WILL make you. Believe it or not I don't want to hurt you but you have to listen to me or things will get bad for you. Now put on the cloths before I get back or you will not like the outcome. I didn't want our first meeting to be like this, I do love you but you have to understand I can't let you go, it would hurt me to much." The man said as he bent down to rub to spot he hit on Naruto head, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Just go away. You are just like the others, you say that you don't want to hurt me but you do any way. I wear your stupid cloths, so just go away." Naruto snarled glaring hatefully in to the man's eyes. The man knowing that he maybe went a little too far got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him but stop right before it closed, "Never mind about the outfit, just get some sleep." A couple seconds later Naruto heard a second door close and he really knew that the man was gone, for now anyway. 'What am I going to do? I need your help Sasuke! Where are you?' Naruto thought as he crawled under the bed and started to cry in heart winching whimpers

With the man-

The man leaned heavily against the main door of Naruto's chamber as soon as the door closed and automatically locked, 'Damn it! That did not go at all like I planed! I needed more time for him to get used to me! This had better be important or heads will role!' He thought angrily as stalked down the under ground hallway, going up the short rock staircase and turn directly left, going into what looked like a small security room. Along the walls there was medium sized screen the showed a different angles of several different rooms but in particular caught his glaze: Naruto's bed room. He looked at it just in time to see a small delicate foot disappear under the large bed. 'Shit, this had better be good cause now it is going to take a miracle for my beloved to even talk to me, much less do what I want him too.'

"Damn you, Temari! Where the hell are you? What were you thinking! I should kill you on the spot right now you stupid bitch!" the Man yelled storming up to the only chair in the room and turning it around to face him only have the pigtailed blond smirk at him. "Did you have a fun time with your new pet?"

"I would have if some person didn't decide to call me out. Now what was so important that you had to call me out and it better be good or else" the man growled as his hand was slowly forming a fist. Feeling the sudden pressure around her body Temari quickly started to explain, "The poison is set. The Kazekage will (gasp) died within (gasp) the next (gasp) two hours, sir. I (gasp) can't (gasp) breath!" Temari screamed trying disparately to take in the wonderful air but the Man's powerful attack wouldn't let her do anything of the sort.

"Good," the Man stated simply as if it was just a common answer on a test, letting Temari greedily take in lungs full of life giving oxygen. "I am getting Naruto ready as well seeing as he is the most important part on the plan."

"Yes, dear bother. Everything is fall are into your lap, isn't it?" Temari said standing up on unstable legs.

"Yes, soon his people will be mine to kill and torture. Best of all my beloved Naruto will be mine for all eternity to do with as I please." The man said taking off his head mask, letting his blood red hair come into view.

"Yes Gaara, but what about this boy…Sasuke, right? What are we going to do with him, Naruto obviously likes him. Do you think that Orochimaru can take him over in time?" Temari asked carefully knowing that she was walking on egg shells with this subject.

"He should be able to do everything in time but I think we need to have a backup plan just in case of his failure. Remember Temari, he must not know that I know of his plans or he might change them; make sure our moron bother knows that as well." Gaara said once again looking into Naruto's bed room. 'Damn, I'm going to have to put a camera under the bed now.'

"Oh, and Temari if I ever have a feeling that you are watching Naruto or I, I will personally crash you piece by piece till your bones turn in to bust, you got that? I am the only one that is allowed to enter that room or watch him, unless I say different. Now do not disturb me again until father is hello to his maker." Gaara said grabbing the wheelie chair and moving it over to the screen. Knowing that Gaara was serious, Temari quickly made her way out of the control room, only looking back once to see the predatory smile come to Gaara's face as he watched Naruto's room; however, at seeing that smile she almost felt sorry of the boy…almost, 'Well, better him then me I guess, though I really can't wish this fate on any one…oh well.'

The end of chapter 2

* * *

Well there it is people; I hope that you liked it! Though I promise that the next one will be better! There are a few people that I would like to thank for R&R: WaterBookLover, blackpanther, and everyone else that took the time to read and review they all mean a lot to me. Thank you again for telling me that I missed spelled the names! 

Here are a few answers to questions that kyra asked me: only about 3 sand-nins know that Naruto has the nine tails in him, yes Naruto can walk on water, yes he has met Jiraiya, as you can see Orochimaru will be apart of the story but Sasuke was never bitten they just fought, yes Naruto did go with Jiraiya to find Tsunade, and lastly no Naruto never saved Rock lee but Shikarmaru did. Ok, people that is it till the next chapter (which will hopefully be soon)! BYE!


End file.
